Angela Franklin (Night of the Demons)
Angela Franklin (Amelia Kinkade) was the main villainess in the trilogy of "Night of the Demons" movies. She first appeared in the 1988 horror film "Night of the Demons", and followed it up in 1994 with the "Night of the Demons 2", and then again in 1997 with the "Night of the Demons III". Amelia Kinkade also goes by the name Mimi Kinkade. Night of the Demons Angela Franklin was once considered to be a gifted student. However, in her senior year, she becamed a loud-mouthed goth, wearing nothing but black and gaining the reputation of a witch from her classmates. On Halloween Night, Angela and her friend Suzanne (Linnea Quigley) held a Halloween party at Hull House, a funeral parlour that had been abandoned for years due to past murders. They invited seven classmates, and one that was not invited showed up. During the party, Angela decided to have a past life seance. Unfortunately, one of the teenagers interrupts the seance, which breaks the process. Through this, a demon awakes in the crematorium of the house. It makes its way up into the living room and possessess Suzanne. After Suzanne kissed Angela, the demon began to possess her. She developed incredible strength, teleportation, telekinesis, and immortality. As the night progresses, Angela's personality changes. She begins dancing to disturbing songs in erotic fashions and begins killing her friends and turning them into demons. As the night commences, all the demons burn and are dragged to hell. Only two teenagers, Judy Cassidy (Cathy Podewell) and Rodger, are still alive. Night of the Demons 2 In the second film, "Night of the Demons 2", it was determined that her body was not found. The police therefore ruled her as a suspect in the murders. For six years, Hull House remained empty. Police kept a close watch on the house and continued to investigate. People claimed to sight a ghostly figure of a woman in a black dress wandering around Hull House at midnight. In 1993, the police culminated the investigation and stoppped watching Hull House. On Halloween Night of 1993, Angela's parents received a greeting card with dried blood all over it, bearing Angela's signature. That night, both of her parents committed suicide. In 1994, Angela set her eyes on her sister, Melissa Franklin (Merle Kennedy) and wanted to sacrifice her to the devil. Things escalated when Shirley Finnerty (Zoe Trilling) decided to plan a event at Hull House, in order to prank Melissa. Perry (Robert Jayne) held a demon summoning ritual inside the sanctuary, resulting in Angela assaulting him. Later, Angela assaulted and physically abused Z-Boy (Darin Heames). She teleported to St. Rita's Academy through her lipstick, brought by Bibi (Cristi Harris) and then passed on to Shirley, who, while applying it in the lavatory, got attacked by Angela. From there she began seducing teenagers in the Halloween party including Johnny, beheading Kurt and then escorting Melissa to the Hull House on the promise of a reunion. Angela caused a havoc inside the Hull House, but stopped from slaying Melissa on the altar. Instead, Angela beheaded Sister Gloria (Jennifer Rhodes). However, Gloria's faith allowed her to restore her head. At the end, Melissa stabbed Angela and gave birth to the Lamia form of Angela, which was later ended by Johnny with the help of sunlight. Night of the Demons III This was a straight to video film. In the film, a group of delinquents accidentally shoot a police officer. To avoid arrest, they hide out in Hull House, unaware that it is haunted by Angela. One by one they all are eliminated, including Lois (Tara Slone) who has her snake puppet turned into a real snake, which bites her head off. Trivia *Angela Franklin's character was altered to Angela Feld (Shannon Elizabeth) in the 2009 remake "Night of the Demons". Gallery screenshot_11588.png screenshot_11590.png Night-of-the-Demons-Angela.jpg screenshot_11589.png screenshot_11591.png screenshot_11597.png screenshot_11592.png hqdefaultangela.jpg GNoz.gif screenshot_11593.png screenshot_11594.png screenshot_11596.png L_(3).jpg screenshot_11598.png screenshot_11599.png nightofthedemons2_7.jpg NOTDPic1.jpg nightdem8712.JPG night-of-the-demons-2-danc.jpg sourceangela.gif NOTD2-03.jpg Anglea amp Mouse22_zps0jzrazyf.png~original.png night-of-the-demons-angela.jpg Demons-05.jpg 99cd522e264d98f4a49ffcb1a80a3a6a658e47f1_hq.gif screenshot_11600.png screenshot_11601.png NotD3Cap_00002.jpg Category:1980s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Brunette Category:Crown Category:Demon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell Category:Fate: Deceased Category:High Heels Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Opera Gloves Category:Low Cut Top Category:Knife Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Demise: Burned Alive